


You've Lost Your Mind

by Ausomerus



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Me to the characters: I'm so sorry, Only hurt, Someone take my keyboard, Suffering, The Radiance doesn't speak in this, Who gave me a keyboard and let me write this, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Mato gets infected and it all goes horribly wrong.  Don't read this unless you want to suffer/be sad/cry.
Relationships: Nailmaster Mato & Nailmaster Oro, Nailmaster Oro & Nailmaster Sheo (Hollow Knight), Nailmaster Sheo & Nailmaster Mato, OC & Nailmaster Mato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	You've Lost Your Mind

Mato couldn’t stop himself as the light roared inside his head, controlling his body like a puppet. Crystal and Sarid lay unmoving beside him. He heard his brothers scream for him to stop as he slashed through his teacher’s body without hesitation. He turned to his brothers, noting the fear on their faces as he stepped closer to them.

Oro jumped in front of Sheo, nail poised to strike Mato if needed. Oro’s voice was stern and gruff.

“Mato, I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. I will  _ kill _ you if I have to.”

Mato continued advancing towards his brother, raising his nail to strike him once he got within range. His nail easily cut through Oro’s side, black blood dropping onto the ground with a quiet  _ plop. _

Oro grabbed his side as he let out a grunt of pain. He collapsed to the ground, blood pooling around him. Sheo ran to his side, ignoring the danger his brother posed to him. He shook Oro, tears forming in his eyes as he flopped back onto the ground with a  _ thump. _

Sheo turned to Mato, tears spilling from his eyes.

“Mato, please stop. You’re scaring me.”

Sheo fell to the ground as he shook and sobbed in fear.

“Mato,  _ please  _ don’t kill me.”

Mato brought his nail down upon his brother’s skull, smiling as a  _ crack _ rang out through the air.

_ After a couple seconds _

Mato reeled back in shock as he took in the sight laid out before him. He ran over to Oro, tears falling from his face.

“Oro, please wake up. What happened? What did I do?”

He looked at his nail, still clutched in his hand. He noted the black blood that had dried to it, forming a crusty, black layer on his nail. He quickly put together what had happened, tears freely falling from his face.

He looked at his nail before looking back at his family. His family that  _ he _ had killed. He looked at his teacher, his brothers, and finally his children. He spoke aloud, despair filling his veins.

“I’m sorry. I  _ promise _ I won’t hurt anyone anymore.”

He pointed the point of the nail towards his chest. He plunged it through his chest before he had a chance to hesitate.

He fell to the ground, black blood pooling around him. He turned his head to see his kids as his vision started to darken around the edges. He felt cold tears rolling down his face.

“I love you two so much. I’m sorry for what happened tonight. I’m sorry I couldn’t be the perfect dad you two needed. If I could have fought the Radiance off before any of this happened, I would, just so I could see you two grow up. I wanted to see you two grow up to be great bugs. I’m sorry for taking that opportunity away. I’ll see you two soon.”

He thought he heard his kids as his vision faded to black.

“We forgive you, Dad. It wasn’t your fault.”


End file.
